Changing Destiny
by shayne malfoy
Summary: Usagi looks for the truth. Everyone else are happy. Usagi and Mamoru are not together anymore and remains friends. Usagi is now looking for the missing part of her heart. Her one true love... The problem is... He's a demon lord in the Feudal Era.
1. Prologue: Friends

Changing Destiny…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha.

Prologue: Friends…

After the battle against Galaxia, and later on… Chaos, Usagi and Mamoru had a heart to heart talk. They admitted to each other that what they felt for one another is not as it was.

Mamoru said that he now just see Usagi as a friend. She admitted that he is like a brother to her and her best friend. After talking and thinking deeply in their decision, they both agreed to call it quits and to remain the best of friends. They told the Senshis their decision and is glad that the rest accepted it with open minds and open hearts.

When they all called it a night, Mamoru drove Usagi home and before he left, he told Usagi that he was sure that the man meant for Usagi was there… somewhere… waiting for the time when the two of them would meet.

Usagi trusted Mamoru and hoped that he was right as she watched her former boyfriend drive out of her sight. She sighed and wished for all the best for Mamoru. He is a good man. Then she went inside her house and greeted home by her parents and brother.

To be continued…

Note: Thank you…


	2. Chapter 1: The Painting

Changing Destiny…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 1: The Painting...

Usagi sat in her English class. She was trying really hard to listen to her teacher but her mind kept coming back to the paining she saw yesterday at the museum.

FLASHBACK

Usagi walked around the museum to find a painting that can actually catch her attention. She has to write a paper about any paining or form of art for Art class. To write a background report about the painter or the era the painting was from. To describe it… its design… its colors… how it made her feel and what she thinks the painter wants us to perceive it to be.

Usagi kept on walking, studying every form of art there. It was already 8 in the evening and she still hasn't found anything she liked.

Sure, she's immature, childish, a crybaby, a klutz but all these faults didn't and couldn't change the fact that she loves art, and proud of it.

The lights are starting to be turned off, but she stayed. The curator was a friend of the family and he gave Usagi last 15 minutes more.

She was starting to loose hope when suddenly a beam of moonlight caught her eye. It was beaming on a particular painting. Curious, she went to look at the painting and gasped. The sight that graced her eyes filled her mind, her heart – her very soul.

Painted on the canvas was a beautiful couple. The man had long silvery-white hair, albino complexion, a very beautiful face, kissable lips and stunning golden eyes. The said eyes were looking tenderly, eyes full of love and passion, at the woman in his arms. She has long blonde hair, with hints of silver in them. Angelic face, fair complexion, full rose colored lips and gorgeous blue eyes, with specks of silver in them.

The man's hair reached below his waist while hers graced the ground. They were in a lagoon. Waterfall I the background… lush trees and various forms of flora surrounded them. The painting was painted as if it came straight from someone's dream. The painting itself was surreal.

The painting is full of love – of emotion; however that is not the thing that surprised her. What surprised her was that the man had a pair of cute doggy ears and a beautiful tail. His clothes were like the clothes she saw in books about the Feudal Era. The woman was like a fairy… a nymph… an angel… a goddess. Aside from that, it was her face.

Sure, the woman had her hair down but her face was unmistakable, for that is a face she sees everyday in the mirror. That face is hers. The woman in the painting is unmistakably her, Tsukino Usagi.

END FLASHBACK

Usagi was able to pass her report on time. The painter's name was Rin and after inquiring, the curator told Usagi that Rin was a total mystery but he told Usagi the name Rin gave the painting.

"My mother Serenity and my father Sesshomaru…" The curator said. "And it also had an inscription. It reads:

Love is not about how much you can get

But how much you can give

It's not about giving up

But holding on

It's not about how you say I love you

But how you show him that it's true

This is why Usagi is still thinking of this. Six small words lingered in her mind. Why… What… How… Who… When… Where…

'_I have to talk to Puu about it…'_ Usagi thought before the bell rang for lunch.

To be continued…

Note: Next chapters… A Girl's Sorrow… The Talk… Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: Instinct

Changing Destiny…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 2: Instict…

On her way home, she remembered that her brother will have his entrance exam the next day. She hurried her way to their house hoping that she can still see them before they leave.

When she arrived, her family had left. She went inside their house and she found a note on the fridge.

'_Usagi,_

_We left earlier than expected. Shingo would need a few things and decided to get them before we reach the school._

_Grandpa Hino also said that he was going to the same area so we are going to give him a lift. Rei will be staying with you in the house. That way we won't worry about you or Rei being left alone. _

_There is food in the fridge and extra money on the jar above the fridge._

_Have fun you two… See you both the day after tomorrow._

_And remember Usagi, NO BOYS… Your dad will go ballistic if he found out that you had boys over when we aren't there._

_We love you Usagi… take care…_

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad and Shingo'_

Usagi smiled and she went upstairs. Luna was with Artemis at Minako's. Now she can have a quiet time and she can do research about the painting she saw.

She just didn't know where to begin first then the doorbell rang. It was Rei who arrived.

The two girls talked and Usagi told Rei about the painting. Rei did agree that they should ask Setsuna about it but decided to ask her on a different time knowing that she went with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru to Canada. They were having a concert there.

They spend the day and night talking and watching movies. Then suddenly, Usagi and Rei got a sudden pang in their hearts. Something is wrong, and they don't know what it is.

Tears started to fall from Usagi's eyes. She had a feeling that something just happen. Something that will change her life. She suddenly felt all alone.

She don't know why but she felt scared. All she knows that whatever just happened is bad. Very bad.

And she knows that it's true since her instincts haven't let her down ever since she became a Senshi.

And her instincts is rarely wrong.

To be continued…

Note: Next chapters… A Girl's Sorrow… The Talk… Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Usagi, Minako and Rei

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon/Inu-Yasha crossover fic. No Senshis or Tuxedo Kamen bashing.

Changing Destiny…

By shaynemalfoy

Chapter 3: Usagi, Minako and Rei

Minako felt something was amiss and felt that she should go to Usagi's house.

She doesn't know why but she still went there.

She knows that Usagi and Rei are alone since the Tsukinos and Rei's grandfather went to Osaka.

'Nothing is wrong… she's ok…' Minako tried to tell herself on her way to Usagi's house.

An hour later, Usagi opened the front door. It rang twice in a very familiar way.

She knows only one person who rings a doorbell like that. She sees Minako and steps aside to let her in.

She was about to close the door when a police car stopped in front of her house. Rei joined Usagi and Minako at the door.

Out came a black haired man. Usagi, Minako and Rei stopped to look at him.

He recognized the two girls from the pictures in the wallets where they found the I.D.s

"Ms. Tsukino? Ms. Hino?" He asked. The girls nodded in affirmation.

"I'm Inspector Fujita. Can I please talk to the both of you? There is something the both of you have to know." The man said. Usagi looked at her two friends to see if she should let him in. Minako and Rei nodded in their consent so Usagi let the man in her house.

Usagi's instincts are going into overdrive. Something is wrong. She can feel it and she knows that Rei and Minako feel the same. They both know that something is about to change, and it's gonna change both Usagi and Rei's lives.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I'll write a much longer one soon. Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope and am looking forward to reading your reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: News

**Disclaimer:** This is a Sailor Moon/Inu-Yasha crossover fic. No Senshis or Tuxedo Kamen bashing.

**Changing Destiny…**

By shaynemalfoy

**Chapter 4:** News…

_**Previously:**_

Usagi's instincts are going into overdrive. Something is wrong. She can feel it and she knows that Rei and Minako feel the same. They both know that something is about to change, and it's gonna change both Usagi and Rei's lives.

_**Presently:**_

"Ms. Tsukino? Ms. Hino? I think it would be best if the both of you sat down." He said before he turned his attention to Minako. "Are you a friend of theirs, Miss?"

"Yes, I am." Minako said before she looked at Usagi and Rei. Being the Senshi of Love, she can not only feel romantic love but all types of love; and presently she can feel the dread that her two friends are feeling for their family.

Inspector Fujita nodded, accepting her answer. He knows how these two girls are going to need their friends especially with the dire news that he is about to give them.

"Miss Tsukino… Miss Hino… Earlier this evening we received a report that there was an accident involving a mini van and a 10-Wheeler truck, apparently the truck driver was drunk. Based on the report, it looked like it was head on collision and I am sorry to be the one to inform you that the people in the mini van and the truck driver died on the spot. We checked the IDs that the people in the mini van had and we found out that the couple were Ken and Ikuko Tsukino. The teenager was a Shingo Tsukino and that the old man was named Takeshi Hino, a Shinto priest. We tried contacting Takashi Hino but we only got an estranged answer. When we went to the temple we saw a note meant for you that he said that you should stay with Miss Tsukino because he will get a ride with the Tsukino family on his way to another temple outside the city." Inspector Fujita informed with sympathetic eyes.

Usagi sat there with disbelief written over her face, tears falling as she tried to convince herself that it is not true. She is having flash backs of all the times she spent with her family. The same is happening to Rei but once she hear about her father's reply to the police's inquiry, she answered as tears fell from her eyes: "Don't bother with my father… if he doesn't have a heart and feelings for his daughter, then he couldn't care less with his father."

Minako looked with sadness at her two friends as she went to them. She hugged the two. Knowing what they are feeling. Her mind drifted to Ami and Makoto. The two also experienced this before so she told Usagi and Rei that she will call the others. Rei nodded in understanding as she hugged Usagi closer.

Out of all the Senshis, Usagi was like a sister to her the most and she silently made a promise to herself that they will always stay together since they only have each other now.

Inspector Fujita nodded to MInako to call their other friends, knowing that the two girls have no more living family left; except for Miss Hino but judging from what she said about her father, he knows that their friends will be the ones they can really rely on.

Minako looked one last time to her friends before going to the other room then she whipped out her communicator. She pressed a button and then seven faces (Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and even Setsuna, who is currently on vacation from the Time Gates so she has no idea of what will be… and is presently happening to Usagi and Rei) appeared on the screen. She took a breath as she informed them about the accident.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and that I haven't updated for so long … I'm really sorry and I'll write a much longer chapter next. Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope and I am looking forward to reading your reviews.


	6. Chapter 5: Funeral

Changing Destiny…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 5: Funeral

_**Previously**_

Minako looked one last time to her friends before going to the other room then she whipped out her communicator. She pressed a button and then seven faces (Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and even Setsuna, who is currently on vacation from the Time Gates so she has no idea of what will be… and is presently happening to Usagi and Rei) appeared on the screen. She took a breath as she informed them about the accident.

_**Present**_

Days have passed, and Mamoru and Setsuna prepared the funeral for Usagi's family and Rei's grandfather.

The senshis and Mamoru never left the girls alone. They knew that the two needed as much support as they can have after everything that happened.

The day of the funeral arrived and they were surprised at how many people came out to offer their condolences.

Mr. Tsukino was well liked by everyone he knew. They will always remember him as a hard-working, diligent, kind and fair person. They also knew that he was protective of his family, especially with his daughter. After meeting Usagi on different occasions, they understood why he would be over-protective of her. They knew that he was also very proud of having a kind, caring, loving and beautiful daughter. They will remember him as a man who was fair to everyone, one who never judged others by where they came from but who they were. A man who lived a simple life but also wanted to provide his family with all those that he can give. A man not ruled by money but was ruled by love of family.

Mrs. Tsukino was the same as her husband, she didn't work but she was known around the neighborhood. She helped those who needed help and she also worked as a volunteer in orphanages and home for the aged. She taught her children to love and respect all those around them and she set a good example to a lot of people who knew her. She will always be remembered as a good wife, good mother, good friend and a person who can make a difference in others.

Shingo was known as a fierce friend by those around him. He was protective of those around him especially those who were close to his heart. He was a good student, a good athlete, a good friend, a good brother and a good son. He never hesitated to helped people who needed help. He was polite, industrious, playful, humble and loving.

People thought of Mr. Hino as a strange man. He was known as a pervert a few years back but because of the girls (Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto), people now see him as a very misunderstood man. Some saw him looking at families from a far with a longing look in his eyes. They knew that he was lonely and that all he wanted was a family to always be with, and he found that family in the girls, who were like his own children to him. He was strange but he was good, kind, selfless and caring. They knew that if one gets to know him, one wouldn't keep themselves from liking the old man.

Friends of the girls also arrived to show their condolences. People wanted Usagi and Rei to know that the people around them: friends, schoolmates, teachers, etc., wants to help them in any way that they can.

To help Usagi who to them was the sweetest, innocent, caring, friendly, naive and oftenly mistaken as stupid and simple minded girl. She was their angel. She helped those who felt down; she gave them back hope and taught them never to give up. They wanted to give share with her the light that she had unknowingly bestowed and helped them with.

To Rei who was know as a good role model. She seemed wise and matured beyond her years. At first she looked unapproachable but after Rei met Usagi they saw great change in her. She smiled more often and looked happier. She became approachable to them and she became a good friend to them too.

People gathered around Usagi and Rei to show the girls that people do care about their families. They wanted to show them their love to these people who made a difference in their lives and that they respected them.

Usagi and Rei were overwhelmed by the love that the people showed toward them and their family. They were happy that their family will always be remembered as people who were well loved by those around them. Even Rei's father arrived to show respect to his departed father. He wanted Rei to stay with him but he respected her decision when she said that she would rather stay with Usagi.

It rained on the way to the cemetery. To the girls, it seemed as if the whole cosmos cried with them.

Before the coffins were lowered to the ground, Usagi and Rei gave each of them white roses to show them the purity of their love to their family. People around them also did the same.

After the funeral, Mamoru comforted his dear Usako, she may not be his girlfriend anymore but he still thinks of her as his angel.

Minako comforted Rei. After all after Usagi, Rei was Minako's next closest friend.

The girls comforted the two who were like their sisters. They cried with them and they made a promise to the girl's families that they will make sure that the two will be well protected and that they will make sure that they will smile and laugh again.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long … I'm really sorry. Anyway thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope you like it and I am looking forward to reading your reviews.


End file.
